Giving Everything
by Kitty-kraze
Summary: Ponyboy disappears leaving Darry and Soda worried half to death. Darry is determined to find his little brother but when he does, they are both thrown into dangerous and possibly lethal situation while Sodapop can only wait at home and hope for their return.
1. Monday Mornings

**Chapter 1:** _Monday Mornings_

_**A/N:**__ Hi guys! Wusup? Sooooo, these first few chapters are going to be pretty short and maybe a little slow but it will definitely pick up speed. As usual, I don't own anything….. __. Hope you like it! Please review!_

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Darry's POV:

"Hey Ponyboy! Time to get up!" I yell as I jump on my youngest brother's bed, playfully attacking him.

I swear that kid thinks he needs twenty-four hours of sleep or something. Soda's almost finished in the shower and breakfast is already made, courtesy of me.

"Dare, let me sleep." Pony mumbles rolling over.

"Oh no you don't!" I say pulling him out of bed laughing a bit when he falls onto the floor.

"Ok, ok, I'm going, I'm going." He states in defeat, walking to the bathroom for a shower.

Kid needs to learn how to get up and go like Sodapop and me. I walk into the kitchen and smile when Soda rounds the corner, still wet and only in his boxers.

"Hey Darry, where's my pants?" he asks grabbing an apple off the table and shoving it into his mouth.

"That and your shirt and your hat?" I ask mock glaring at him.

"Yeah." He says back with his mouth full of apple.

I crack a smirk and tell him, "They're in my bedroom. Fancy how they got there. Do some laundry every once in a while will you Soda? This place's a pit."

"Yes sir." Sodapop smiles and salutes before leaping off to throw some clothes on his back.

Pony steps into the kitchen fully dressed and ready for school. He makes himself a bowl of cereal and eats two of the eggs I've made.

"Ponyboy, did you finish all of your homework?"

"Yep."

"Good. Get that science grade up. Don't you have a test in there today?" I ask. Pony sighs which signals that he does indeed have a test which he didn't study for I assume. "Did you study?"

"Yeah, a little." He answers not making eye contact.

"Look over it on the way to school. You need to get that grade up, understand?"

"Yeah, I'll get it up." He says burying his head in his breakfast again.

Soda comes bounding back into the room with most of his clothes on him, just not on him on him.

"Better?" he asks.

"Better." I agree. "You gotta be fully dressed, buttoned up and all by the time you and Steve get out of that car of his, little buddy."

"I will be, don't worry so much Dare." He says smiling and laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, come on, let's go." I say trying to herd the cats out the door just as Two-Bit and Steve come barging in. "Ugh c'mon guys, Two-Bit what are you doin'?" I ask irritated.

"C'mon Soda, we're gonna be late if you don't hurry up and get you're a** in my car." Steve yells from the front door.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'!" he yells back. "Bye Darry! Bye Pony!" He shouts as he climbs into Steve's car.

"Bye Soda!" Pony and I call back simultaneously.

"Alright, Two-Bit, we have to go. Ponyboy, get in the truck, I'll be right there. Study your science!" I shout as he walks out to the truck. "Two-Bit, there's food in the fridge but don't you even think about eating it all. Money's tight enough already. Hey, wash some dishes will you?"

"Yeah, sure. I might hang with Buck a little later."

"That's fine. See ya 'round tonight, okay?"

"Yeah, see ya."

I nod and dart out to the truck where Pony's already sitting. I shake my head when I see _where_ he's sitting.

"Get in the back." I say sternly.

"But, Darry,"

"I said, get in the back Ponyboy."

"I'm fifteen, Steve and Two-Bit let me sit in the front." He protests.

"I don't care. Get in the back, now."

Pony glares but complies. I pull my door shut and start the engine. I glance in the rear-view mirror at him while we're driving down the road.

"Ponyboy are you studying?" I ask in a reminding way that I mean business.

I see him shuffle around and open a binder before he grudgingly says, "Yes."

I nod my approval and take my first deep breath of the morning. It's hard enough to get one boy and myself ready for work, let alone two. I don't mind having "family" in the house at all hours of the day and night especially if it means that they won't get into trouble or get jumped, but it can be more than a little stressful. I'm supposed to be both Mom and Dad and it's hard to do. The bills are high and there's hardly enough money even with me working two jobs and Soda working one and a half. We're dangerously close to having the electric shut off if we use any more than dire needed this month. It doesn't exactly help that Sodapop and Ponyboy eat like horses and half the time, the whole gang's eating breakfast here. I feel bad not being home for the boys when they come home after work or school, but I just can't be there. My thoughts stop for a minute as I stop the truck in front of Pony's school and he jumps out. Before I can even say bye, he's halfway to the door. He turns around for a second and gives a small wave. I nod back to him. I sigh and hope he doesn't fail that science test. The state's been watching us like a vulture after its dying prey. The drive to the job site is pretty quiet even with the windows down. I greet my employer and a few of the workers before I get busy roofing the designated houses.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

_**A/N:**__ Thank you sooo much for reading this chapter. The next one will be up shortly! If you're reading any of my other stories, I'm so sorry it's been taking me so long to write/post them. My work schedule is becoming very busy and overloaded so I apologize. I hope you like them though! Please review!_


	2. Wandering

**Chapter 2:** _Wandering _

_**A/N:**__ Hi guys! I know these chapters are short, but the next one should definitely be longer. I hope you like it so far. __ Please R&R!_

Ponyboy's POV

Man I hate science. I know Darry's worried about my grades and all 'cause the state's watching us, but they're _my_ grades! Not his. He finished high school three years ago and he had his good grades and he had his scholarship to go to college and it's my existence that's the reason he didn't go to college and make his dreams come true. I mean Soda has a job and he would've been fine staying with Steve or Two-Bit or even Buck, but Darry didn't go to college because I was born and he feels entitled to stay and take care of Soda and me. I feel bad you know. Last year when I said that Darry would probably be happier sticking me in a boy's home if it weren't for Sodapop, I wasn't kidding. I think he would be happier. He's always yelling at me about Lord knows what. I don't even think he loves me anymore. The only time he talks to me is when he's yelling at me for doing something or yelling at me to do something. I doubt it'd be that bad if he was just talking in a quieter voice. I get so sick of the constant yelling. Everyone's always yelling. I'm really out of it today and first period was really, really boring. I actually run into Two-Bit while walking to second period.

"Hey what are you doin' here? I thought you were taking a sick day." I asked Two-Bit. In all honesty he does actually look sick. His eyes are all dull and he's really pale and quiet.

"Huh? Oh, hi, Ponyboy. I don't know what I'm doin' here. I skipped first period but I started feelin' a little better and thought I might as well tryin' to come." He answers.

"Oh, well you ain't lookin' too good. Maybe you just should've stayed at our house. What's goin' on? You just come for kicks, why bother?"

"Well ya see, Pony, there's this really hot girl and I thought I'd show my face and let all the other punks know that she's mine." Two-Bit explain quite matter-of-factly.

"Oh, well, ok." I say continuing on my journey.

"Hey! Wait up, kid!" Two-Bit shouts.

I stop and wait. By the time he "runs" the ten feet span that was between us, he's totally out of breath and sweating like he was just in a rumble.

"Why….why d'ya walk so d*** fast, kid. It's….not…...a marathon or somethin'." He gasps grabbing my shoulder to stabilize himself.

"You really ought to go home, Two-Bit. Ya really ain't lookin' good at all." I say. When he shakes his head 'no' I roll my eyes at him.

"Shut up, boy." Two-Bit states, punching my shoulder weakly. He starts to tremble and I think he's about to faint.

"Shhh, c'mon. You're goin' home." I say not giving the chance to protest as I wrap my arm around his back seeing him starting to wobble on his feet. I dump Two-Bit at the nurse's office and watch him call Buck who agrees to pick him up and drop him at our house. "Alright, I'll see you after school. Don't do anything stupid Two-Bit. Bye."

He gives me a weak smile. "Bye."

I hear the late bell ring and curse under my breath. I ask the nurse for a note and when I pass the office, I see Two-Bit laying his head up against the wall waiting for Buck to come up. I can't really focus the rest of the day, I've got this weird sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach and I don't know why. I wish it'd go away. I feel nauseous almost. It's unsettling about Two-Bit. He hardly ever gets sick and the few times he has, it's been bad. Finally the last bell rings and everyone floods out of the classrooms and into the halls. As I'm shoving five binders into my stupidly small backpack, someone taps me on the shoulder. I glance up and nearly have a heart attack. It's Cherry Valence.

"Hi Ponyboy." She says sweetly, smiling at me.

"Uh, hi! I thought we weren't speaking to each other."

Her eyes flit across my face, scarcely making contact with mine. I stand and lock my eyes with hers. Her hair swishes around her beautiful face and gently bounces on her shoulders.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just, I just want to be with you." She says quietly before looking away.

I zip my backpack up and stand again. We start to walk out of the building, consciously not walking too close to each other. As we step outside, she takes my hand and gently tugs me around the back of the building. She turns me around and presses my back against the building. The bricks are warm on my back. Her hand presses against my chest and she peels the book bag and denim jacket off my back. She kisses my cheek over and over and moves down to my lips. Her lips are so soft against mine. I feel her hands underneath my shirt working their way up my chest as I wrap my arms around her waist, kissing her back. Barely another minute passes before she pulls away from me. We're both breathless and fervently glancing around, trying to ensure that no one saw us.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry Ponyboy. I didn't, I don't, I-" she stammers.

I'm just trying to get over the shock that Cherry Valence just actually kissed me. Wow. I wonder what Soda and Darry will think about that!

"I'm really sorry, Ponyboy. I shouldn't have done that. I just, forgot for a moment what I was doing."

"What d'ya mean you forgot?" I ask a bit too defensively thinking her reasoning is because I was with Johnny when he killed her boyfriend or somethin' like that.

"I forgot I'm not supposed to be around you." She says quietly, running her slender fingers through my hair.

"Said who?" I challenge.

"Everybody. Socs and Greasers aren't supposed to be together. We're supposed to hate each other. We're enemies."

"But you're no Socs." I point out.

"And you're no Greaser." She states, intertwining her hand with mine.

"So it's fine then." I say, pretending not to understand the obvious problem.

"No, it's not. Technically, you're a Greaser."

"Technically you're a Socs."

"And neither of us are really like what we're supposed to be." She says sweetly, wrapping her arms around my neck. "It just doesn't work, Ponyboy."

"But it can." I say hopefully, placing my hands on her hips as she pulls me closer to her.

"No, sweetie. It can't. You know it can't." she says quietly, wiping her lipstick off my lips and cheek with her finger. I can see tears welling in her sparkling eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, Ponyboy. I didn't want them to. I tried to stop them. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She sobs, twisting from my gently grip and running off, trotting delicately on her kitten-heels.

I reach up and touch my cheek. My skin still tingles from the sensation of Cherry Valence's lips pressing against it. I dazedly bend down to pick my backpack up off the ground, her words keep replaying in my head. Why is she so sorry? She didn't want _who_ to? What was she trying to stop? I just don't get it. Maybe Soda can make some sense out of this. I'm almost too dizzy to walk so I sit down and lay my head against the fence in the rear of the school building. I think I drift off for a few hours but all I can think about, even in my dreams is the look in Cherry's eyes. She was so hurt. I wonder if I did something wrong? Aw Hell, I always do something wrong. My eyes flutter open and I notice the sky beginning to darken. It's almost May but it's kinda chilly out here. I pull my jacket on again and figure it's around six or seven o'clock.

"When'd it get so cold?" I mutter, shivering as a blast of freezing air hits me head on.

I glance around the building and wish that there were more street lamps lighting up the back lot. I pick up my book bag and start walking to the front of the building. Before I even make it to the street, I see a black Corvair sitting in the shadows. Less than a second later, six guys jump out. I try to run the other way but another group of four guys had jumped out of an orange Mustang and surrounded me on both sides.

'_Crap. What am I goin' do now?!'_ I think a bit panicked.

I know I have a tiny blade in my backpack but I don't know how I can pull it out without one of them noticing. I recognize one guy that jumped out of the Corvair. It's David, the one that tried to drown me the night Johnny killed Cherry's boyfriend, Bob. I slowly take my backpack off and my fingers find the blade as they are surrounding me even closer. Realizing that I don't have a choice in this situation, I drop my book bag and flip my blade open, trying to get into a defensive position. I can sort of guess the outcome of this jumping if someone doesn't come out of thin air and rescue me, and it's not goin' to be pretty. Ten against one. Yeah, this definitely isn't goin' to be fun. I'll either end up cut to ribbons or dead and if I don't die, then I'm sure Darry'll kill me for stayin' out too late and walkin' home alone. Suddenly, my face hits asphalt and I lose my knife before I can even use it. In a second, my hands are being pulled behind my back, legs tied together with rope and someone very heavy sit on my back, crushing my lungs.

"Grease, it's time to pay up, punk. Get ready for the night from Hell." David growls creepily.

I'm only half-conscious and I feel blood seeping out everywhere. I've lost count how many times a knife has stabbed into my. It's too hard to breathe, too hard to think, the world turns black.

_**A/N:**__ Thanks so much for reading this chapter! I hope you liked it! Please, please, please review! __ Thanks again!_


	3. Wrestling with Undefeatable Monsters

**Chapter 3:** _Wrestling with Undefeatable Monsters_

_**A/N:**__ Hi guys! Welcome back! I really hope you enjoy this chapter. It might be a little on the short side and I apologize. I'm so glad that so many of you have been faving, following, and reviewing! It's great! Thanks so much! I love knowing what you think! Thanks for reading and please review! Thanks again!_

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

David's POV:

Stupid grease actually thought he could pull a blade and get away with ten of us on his bloody back. It amazes me how stupid kids are these days. Once the kid's out cold, I tell Greg and Oliver to make sure the bonds are tight and throw him in the trunk. I pull a cloth out of my jeans pocket and wipe the blade of my knife off. A thick line of dark red smears onto the white cloth. I want one thing: revenge. That kid assisted in Bob's murder and he will die.

"C'mon let's get outta here." I state demandingly.

We all pile back into our cars. I pull my black Corvair out of empty lot and watch the 'Stang pull out behind me through the rear-view mirror. The drive is relatively quiet until Greg, who's sitting beside me, turns the radio up really loud claiming he loves that song. I hate that crap. It's like, weird. We keep driving and driving, it's almost ten o'clock and I'm getting sick of driving but we're not there yet. A half hour later, I spot the turn and a few more miles down the road, skid to a halt. Greg and Oliver hop out and pull Greaser out of the trunk. I'm glad I put a tarp down cause there's blood everywhere. The rest of us walk to the large, hidden house about a quarter of a mile into the woods. I'm glad we came up here last week and cleared this path better. It would've been a nightmare if we hadn't. Greg and Oliver come racing over to us once they finish tying Grease to a huge pole. There's no way that greaser will ever be able to escape. He's tied to himself, and himself is tied to the pole. In his condition, we'll be lucky if he makes the night. Although I would like him be alive in the morning so we can continue with our revenge, but we already gave him a taste so he can die and that'll be acceptable, I suppose. We all settle down in the estate for smokes and drinks. I wish I'd thought to bring some girls along with us for some fun but they probably wouldn't have liked all the blood and violence. You know girls, all prissy 'round here. It's gonna be a long night, I think.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Pony's POV:

Uggghhhh. Oh, oww, ooh, that hurts, I realize just waking up. It's really dark outside. I wonder what time it is. Aw, Darry's gonna kill me when he finds out what happened. I try to shiver in my bonds. I feel so cold. Blood is dripping down my arms and back. I just want to wash it all off. I've never liked seeing blood a whole lot, it's not like I'm goin' to pass out or puke or anythin' like that, but I just need to take a shower and get it all off me. My head's real heavy and I can't really see right. Things are sorta blurry but it's also real dark outside too. I feel my eyes starting to close and I get scared about what those Socs are gonna do to be.

"I'm sorry." I whisper before I let my eyes close.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Darry's POV:

"Sodapop? You seen your brother yet?" I ask walking into his room. I find him lying on his back sprawled out across the bed. "Hey, you feelin' okay little buddy?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just tired I guess." He mumbles.

"Long day?"

He cracks a smile and nods. I press my hand into his forehead still thinking that he might be sick. He doesn't feel warm though, he just feels like he normally does. He squirms away before I can get ahold of him again.

"Stop it, Dare. I'm fine." He insists pushing himself out of bed.

"Alright. You know, Ponyboy really ought to be home by now. It's nearly ten o'clock and if he's walkin' the streets,"

"Darry, I'm sure he's fine." Soda interrupts. "He probably just lost track of the time. Those Socs that jumped him last time stole his watch ya know. You can't blame him a whole lot, Dare."

"I'm still goin' to pound his head in. Not that it'll work. He already doesn't use his head, what'd it matter if it was a little dented?" I reply dryly.

"Darry,"

"Don't Darry me, Sodapop. Bein' home at seven is bein' a little late. Bein' home at ten is bein' plain stupid. There's a curfew for a reason!" I start to shout.

I don't know where on God's green earth that boy could be! I storm out of the bedroom and track down Two-Bit who's lounging in the living room.

"Where'd Pony go after school?" I demand as he starts to down another beer. I snatch it out of his hand once he lowers it.

"Hey!"

"I said, where's Ponyboy."

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I took a sick day, went into school, nearly passed out and Pony sent me home. Haven't seen the kid since second period." Two-Bit explains.

"Right." I say remembering this morning's events.

"What's goin' on?" Steve asks walking into the room.

"Pony's still not home yet." I state grimly.

"It's late." He remarks.

"Yeah, I know. Have any ideas where we could look for him?" I ask both of them.

"We could look at the school and the park. That's the only place I can think of where he might have wandered off too." Steve suggests.

"Great. I guess I'll check the school. He could still be outside and he'll sure catch one heck of a cold like that." I say grabbing my jacket off the hook. "Want to come with me, Steve? I could always use another pair of eyes."

Steve shrugs his shoulders. "Sure. Might as well." He says tugging his jacket on as well and we both pile into my truck.

I drive to the school and around the front parking lot. I park it and get out, same as Steve.

"He might be 'round back!" he shouts over the wind.

I nod and follow him to the back lot and look around. Even with our flashlights, we still can't spot him. While walking back to the car, we take a different route. Near a pool of light lies a motionless hump. Steve and I look at each other both thinking that it could be Pony, although it's awful small, and that if it is him, he's probably dead. When we jog over to it, we find it to be his backpack. Laying close by is his blade and his denim jacket. I carefully pick it up and to my horror find that the whole back of the jacket is soaked in blood. Steve shoots a nervous glance at me as he too spots the blood. Both of us instinctually pull out our blades and peek around the lot to make sure that no one is going to jump us. Noticing the lots to be empty and silent, we flick the knives closed and stare at my little brother's blood-soaked jacket again. I turn my head to face Steve.

"The only question now is where Pony is," He says quietly. "and if he's alive."

I bit my lip hard, my brain weighing the odds that Ponyboy is still alive considering the time that has passed and the blood that has soaked into his jacket. It's not good and I don't want to think about it. Steve places a hand on my back and nods to me, silently telling me that we will find Pony and the SOB's that did this to him.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

_**A/N:**__ Thanks so much for reading! I'm sorry this was so short. Longer chapters are coming, I promise! __ Thanks again! Please, please review! _


	4. New-Found Demons

**Chapter 4: **_ New-Found Demons_

_**A/N:**__ Hi again! How's it going? I'm totally digging all the reviews, favs and follows you guys are doing so thanks a bunch! Really hope you like this chappy! Please review! Thanks! _

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Darry's POV:

Steve has to drive us home. I'm shaking too badly. Ponyboy's bloody jacket lies in my lap, his backpack in the rear of the truck. I don't know where little Pony could be. Why would any Soc do that him?! I know they can be real rough with him but this? This is too much! They must've stabbed him. There's too much blood for it to just be a fight. My poor little Pony! Where could they have possibly taken him? Or, dumped his body, I guess. I can't stand to think that my little brother's dead. No, we've lost too much. Too many have already died. I can't lose him too.

"We'll find 'em." Steve interrupts my grave, wandering thoughts.

I glance up to look at him.

"We'll find 'em, Dare." He repeats determinedly.

I simply nod my head and stare out the window again. I want to scream. I want to burst in tears. I want to hit something, shoot something maybe. I just want to know where Ponyboy is and if he's still alive. Steve whips into the driveway nearly hitting the house and Dally's Thunderbird.

"Watch it, Steve. Dally'll kill you if hit his T-bird and I'll kill you if you use all my gas." I growl.

He doesn't respond and simply pulls the key out of the ignition. We climb out and somberly walk into the house. Dallas steps in front of me as soon as we're past the front door, searching our faces and looking behind us for Ponyboy. When he doesn't see him, he glances at my face, silently asking his question with his expression. I shake my head 'no' and hold up Ponyboy's bloody jacket. Dallas' eyes grow wide with surprise and then shrink into pure malice as he grabs the jacket, examining it. I swallow hard as Soda rounds the corner, trying to get to us. Dally shoves Pony's jacket back into my hands and whips around blocking Soda's view and path.

"Hey, c'mon Dal, let me see Pone." He says whining a bit, trying to push past Dally.

"He's not here, kid. Move." Dally growls, walking behind Sodapop, pushing and following him out of the room.

He glances back at us before he walks Soda into the living room. I take Ponyboy's jacket and book bag and walk into my room, trying to calm down at this new information. When I exit, I find Steve and Two-Bit talking quietly in the kitchen and Soda and Dally sitting on the couch in the living room. I stare emptily at my brother and Dal; everything feels like I'm in a terrible dream. Sodapop sits on the couch with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands crying. Dally's right arm is draped over his back; his face down close to Sodapop's talking to him quietly. When I step into the living room, Soda's head pops up, hitting Dally in the jaw as he looks in complete despair at me. I watch Dallas grimace but he doesn't make a move on Soda, who isn't aware of what he just did.

"Where could he be, Darry?" Soda asks tearfully.

I shake my head. "I don't know, Sodapop, but we're gonna find him little buddy. Steve and I are goin' to ask around, see if anyone saw anybody leaving the school parking lot recently."

"I'll come help." He states.

"No, Soda. I'm not goin' to let you get too wrapped up in this. If they did _that_ to Ponyboy, God only knows what they'd do to the rest of us. I'm not goin' let you get hurt. I can't lose you too." I add quietly.

"You're not goin' lose me. You're not goin' to lose anybody!" he shouts before bursting into tears.

I shouldn't have told him this soon. It's too much for him to handle. He only just turned eighteen he shouldn't have to worry about things like this.

"Sodapop, calm down. Please little buddy, calm down. It's gonna be okay, alright? You're gonna be fine. We're all gonna be fine." I murmur sitting down next to Soda on the couch, wrapping my arms around his shaking little self.

Dally shoots me a weird look almost as if he can't believe that I'd actually hug and comfort my little brother when he's crying his eyes out because our other brother could be stabbed to death. I glare for a second and when I see his head turn forward again, I refocus my attention to Soda. He's just sniffling now and his head is resting against my left shoulder. I think he's almost asleep to tell you the truth.

"Oh, Soda." I whisper and kiss the top of his head.

Dally makes a gaging face and smiles for once. Stupid kid. Sodapop stays there for a minute before sitting up straighter and pulling out of my light grip.

"What can I do?" he asks quietly.

"Sleep." I reply. "You're not goin' to be any help to us or your brother if you're tired."

"But I'm not tired!" he protests.

"Steve and I are goin' out. We'll be back in two or three hours. I want you asleep when we walk back through that front door, you hear me?"

"Yeah." He says back downcast.

"Good." I answer, messing up his hair and standing. "We'll be off then. Steve?"

"Right behind ya."

"I'm goin' home ya'll. Call me if you find 'em or if ya need me." Two-Bit says walking for the front door.

I nod my head and he exits via the front door. "Dally you take care of him." I say firmly.

"What'm I? A baby-sitter?" he scoffs appearing to be disgusted.

When I glare in annoyance at him he smirks and gives me his straight answer. "'Course I will Darry. What'd ya think I'm still doin' here? Watching grass grow? Yeah, I'll take care o' the kid. Keep 'em outta trouble with the fuzz." He says grinning while ruffling Soda's hair.

"You do that. If we're gone more than three hours and don't call you, come after us. We'll be near the houses close to the school." I instruct.

Dallas nods and Steve and I leave. I'm still in disbelief. I can't believe Socs would do somethin' like that to Ponyboy. He's just a kid! We drive back to the school lot and see if we can find any other clues of where Ponyboy might be or who took him. After a half hour, we both come up blank.

"Let's ask the person in that house." Steve suggests pointing to a house across the street. "They'd have to've see somethin'"

I agree and we scurry across the street to knock on the occupant's door. A young woman, no older than twenty, answers the door then shrinks back when she sees who we are.

"Ma'am, have you seen anybody drive or walk out of that parking lot recently?" I ask gently but urgently.

"Why do you ask?" she replies suspiciously.

"Ma'am we're trying to find my kid brother. He was last seen in that lot and we believe he was jumped." I answer as Steve sighs.

"Why do you think that? He probably just went home with a friend." She answers beginning to close the door.

"Ma'am! Please!" I raise my voice to a greater since of urgency and she opens the door again. "We found his jacket in that lot and it was soaked with blood. Please, did you see anything?"

"Oh, well, around seven or so two cars pulled out of the lot awful fast. I don't know when they even pulled in." She says.

"Okay that's great. Can you describe the cars or the direction they were heading?" I ask needing more information.

"Well, one was an orange Mustang. I know that for sure. It was a real tuff car. The other one looked like a Corvair but I couldn't tell what colour it was, but whatever it was, it was real dark. Maybe blue or black or something." She says.

"Okay, do know what direction they were heading?"

"Yeah, that way." She states pointing to the left that leads you out of town on this side.

"Okay, thank you very much." I reply, Steve and I heading for the truck.

"Hope you find your brother!" She calls.

"Thank you, me too." I respond climbing back into the truck.

That's how it is for the next hour: driving down that same road asking people if they'd seen the two cars. The ones that were home and were paying attention said yes. I stop at a pay phone and call home telling Dally that we've found a lead and are gonna be a while longer. When I look at my watch, it reads 12:37 am. It's been a_ long_ night. We continue to do what we've been doing and we're still finding that they went through here. I just don't know how much longer we can follow their trail before we get out into the country and there are no houses.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Dally's POV:

The phone rings just as I'm walking to the kitchen to grab a beer. I sigh and pick it up. A few words are exchanged before I hang up and walk back to the kid sittin' on the couch clutching a pillow like it's his own dear life.

"Hey," I speak through my drag on the cigarette. "You're bro called. Said he's gonna be another while longer. You should git to sleep 'cause I certainly don't want you awake when he comes home so he has an excuse to beat my head in."

"C'mon Dal. I'm not even…." He starts but is interrupted with a huge yawn. "…tired." He finishes.

"Yeah, keep tellin' yourself that kid. What'd ya call that then?" I ask grinning back at him.

"Ugh, I don't know!"

"Git to bed. You'll fall asleep soon enough." I command. "Now git." I say draggin' him off the couch and into his room.

He strips down to his underwear and crawls into his half empty bed. I really want a beer, but I doubt Darry'd be too happy with me if he finds me drinkin' when I'm supposed to be aware of what's happenin' around me and the kid.

"C'mon git to sleep." I say flicking off the light-switch and starting to leave the room.

"Dally?" Soda's soft, high voice floats through the air until it meet my ear and makes me turn around. "What if I can't sleep?" he asks. "Would you stay with me?"

I sigh. "Yeah, I'd stay with you. Now git to sleep."

I leave and step into the bathroom needin' to take a leak. As I'm walkin' back to the living room, I hear Soda still tossin' and turnin'. I sigh real loudly and walk back into his room. Man, I'm doin' a lot of d*** walkin' for this kid.

"What d'ya want?" I ask irritated.

"Nothing." He replies sadly.

"What d'ya want kid?!" I nearly shout. I'm sick an' tired of this mess. I ain't a baby sitter. The kid's eighteen for God's sake, why do _I_ have to _'watch'_ him?!

"I can't sleep without Pone." He whimpers. I hear tears in his voice and close my eyes. The kid's been through the ringer. I know that. I just git fed up with all the responsibility heaped on my plate.

"It's gonna be fine kid. Darry and Steve'll find 'em. You know they will." I say feeling a whole lot calmer.

"Will you stay with me, Dal?" he asks quietly.

"Yeah kid." I say reluctantly. I know I promised I'd do it, but that ain't mean I'm happy 'bout it. I put out my cancer stick and flush it down the toilet. The last thing this gang needs is a house fire. "Where d'ya want me stay?"

"Next to me." He responds patting Ponyboy's empty side of the bed.

Oh boy, now the kid wants a sleep over. Ain't I ever gonna catch a break?

"Yeah, alright, alright, I dig." I pull off my shirt and lay down next to Soda.

It's a strange sensation ya know? I ain't used to sleepin' with somebody else. Ya know: Breathe solo, sleep solo, be solo? Yeah, my only rule. Screw that tonight I guess. Rules on me are meant to be broken. I don't think there's one rule on me that I ain't broken yet. At first, he keeps his distance from me. Then I feel him slowly creeping closer. I git sick of the waiting game and throw my right arm across his pillow and around his scrawny self and pull him closer to me. He snuggles close to me and hesitantly places his arm across my stomach, curling even further into me. I can't help but give a half smile to the darkness and scoot him closer to me with my right arm. After a few minutes, can hear the kid snoring softly and I dig him. I'm beat too. My eyelids start growing heavy and sleep is beckoning. I start to drop off and I hope Darry and Steve find his kid brother. I know it'll tear this gang apart if we lose another member.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Darry's POV:

Steve and I keep doin' the same thing over and over and over. I'm exhausted, Steve's exhausted, but people keep telling us that they had seen the two cars race past. We're nearly out of town and the houses are thinning out. It's almost two am and I finally turn the truck around and head for home.

"Where're we goin'?" Steve asks confused.

"Home." Is all I say back.

"But - "

"But nothing. We're both tired and it's too late to be knockin' on doors, even on this side of town. We'll pick up here tomorrow." I say with finality.

"Fine." Is all Steve can say back.

We drive back in silence only listening to the soft whir of the tires on the rough asphalt. I carefully pull into the driveway and we both fall out of the truck. I'm exhausted but I know I won't be able to sleep. Steve flings the door open and collapses onto the couch. Dally's jacket is still hanging on the post inside but I wonder where he actually is. I walk into my bedroom and peel my shirt off. I want to fall into my bed but I need to make sure Sodapop's asleep. I quietly push the door open further and find Dally lying with Soda, both of them dead asleep. I smile and quietly leave, walking back into my room and fall asleep. I'm too tired to stay awake, but I'm too awake to fall asleep and not worry about Pone. Without my permission, sleep finds me and takes over. I sure hope we can find him soon. I knows he a fighter but after what happened to him, I don't know for how much longer he can hold on.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

_**A/N:**__ Thanks so much for reading this chapter! I'm sorry it's a little slow, it'll pick up speed soon enough and then it'll be like a runaway train! No, seriously, it's a little crazy. Actually, I think I'm a little crazy! Oh well! Peace!_


	5. Blood-Soaked Mornings

**Chapter 5: **_ Blood-Soaked Mornings_

_**A/N:**__ Hi guys! Wusup my Greasers? My greasy life is goin' great! How 'bout yours? I really hope you like this chappy! Please keep reading and reviewing! I really appreciate everything! Thanks so much! _

* * *

Ponyboy's POV:

My eyes open to tight little slits as the fire-red sun rises right in my eyes. I start to remember what happened last night and despite myself, begin to cry. I can't even wipe the tears out of my eyes since my hands are tied behind my back and to an old telephone post. My shirt is soaked in my own blood and it's dried and caked on my face and arms. I miss Soda and the gang somethin' awful and I don't even know where I am or where the Socs are that jumped me. Maybe they just dumped me here. That'd be nice. I could get out of these ropes soon enough and then start walking towards the road so I could catch a ride home. But first, I gotta find out where I am. Craning my head to the right, I just see a whole bunch of trees. To the left I see a little clearing and a reflection of the sun. There must be a lake or somethin' there. I can't see a house, or a road, or a car but they're probably 'round here somewhere. I feel somethin' strange tingling near my stomach. I glance down and gasp. A thick line of red blood is oozing out of my stomach.

"How the Hell," I say quietly and begin to feel light-headed.

I find myself in a coughing fit and it hurts my stomach somethin' fierce. I bet all the cuts that've clotted up have all ripped open and started bleedin' again. I wish I was home in bed with Sodapop and that Darry was makin' us breakfast. I just wanna go home! I'm so tired but I'm too scared to sleep. Why did they have to jump me? Why did I even have to follow that Cherry Valence behind school? I should've just ignored her in school like she's been doing for the past few months and I just should've walked home and none of this ever would've happened.

"Why can't I use my head like Darry's always tellin' me to?" I ask pretty mad at myself.

Even though I don't want to, I start to fall asleep. I think I'm bleedin' too bad to stay awake. Maybe when I wake up, it'll all be gone and over.

* * *

Darry's POV:

"Hey, c'mon, Steve. You awake?" I ask shaking his shoulder lightly trying to wake him from his exhausted slumber on the couch.

"Huh? What is it?" he asks groggily.

"Hey, I'm goin' out again."

"Okay, gimme a sec and I'll come with ya." Steve answers.

"Nah, I'll probably be gone a while, if not a few days. Stay here. I'll call you when I can to give you updates. Tell Dally, Sodapop and Two-Bit where I am alright?" I ask as a rhetorical question.

"What d'ya mean you're goin' by yourself?"

"I mean, I'm goin' by myself. You tell the rest of the gang when they wake up. I'll call you tonight if I won't be coming home."

"Ya sure man? I'm fine with goin' with you." Steve tries to push me.

"Yes, I'm sure. Just tell them. I'm gonna go." I say walking back into my bedroom to grab an extra pair of clothes.

As I'm walking back out to the door, I step into Sodapop's room. He is still curled up into Dallas. I chuckle a bit at the strange sight: Rough, New York City thug sleeping next to my big, concerned cuddle-bug of a kid brother. I walk into the small dark room and gently tug the covers over both of them and kiss Sodapop's right cheek before quietly leaving. I walk out of the front door, throwing my small bag of necessities in the backseat of my truck before pushing the key into the ignition and driving out onto the empty, dark road.

I must have been driving for hours. The bright orange sun is finally visible and I'm just now reaching the gas station where Steve and I turned around last night. I know that up ahead the houses really thin out and it would've been late when the two cars came through here last night. I also know that after the few random houses on this road, it turns into empty, wide open fields with not a soul around. My truck navigates the tight twists and turns of the road and the narrow farm driveways I drive up to inquire about the two cars. A few people say yes, but most don't answer the door or say they don't know. I keep following their trail for _hours_ on end. I'm starting to wonder if they didn't drive out of the whole state. A moment of panic hits me when I come to a fork in the road. The left one looks like it goes into the forest and the right one follows the fields. Crap. And there isn't a house anywhere nearby. I close my eyes for a moment. If I chose the wrong road, I could be driving for miles in the wrong direction and it doesn't look like Ponyboy can wait for me to figure out a mistake. The one thing I do notice that different is that there are tiny strips of tire on the road leading into the woods, as well as a few skid marks. Everyone said that the two cars were driving fast; no doubt they sped up on these back roads. I ease the truck onto the left road and pray to God it's the right one.

"I sure hope this is the right road." I mutter.

It's probably around four or five o'clock and I'm starting to get hungry. I haven't eaten since five or so this morning. I hope the gang's takin' care of Sodapop alright and maybe even convinced him to go work today. The road is starting to lead out into some open clearings in the midst of the dark, thick forest. I see one house, but it looks like it's been abandoned for a decade. Close to six I see something glistening by the edge of the road.

"Huh, I didn't know there were lakes out here." I state as I see the small creek by the road flowing into a large body of water.

Out of the blue, I see the top of a telephone pole and bits of the lake the creek must be flowing into. There's a driveway that looks like it's been laid with fresh stones and a shadow of a house back in the trees. Scratch that, an _estate_ back in the trees. Driving up the driveway I see more and more of the lake. My stomach's getting all nervous. I feel like Ponyboy's here somewhere. But where? I hop out of my truck and decide to be a little sneaky. I don't want any Soc to sneak up and jump me. 'Cause that ain't cool. The forest is quiet and damp. Only slits of sunlight seep through the thick foliage creating slightly disorienting dapples of light. The air turns cold and unfriendly. I shiver a little bit while walking to the lake and the strange telephone poll. I see something that looks somewhat like a person near the poll and I start getting excited. I start getting nervous. What – What if Pony's no longer alive? I'm not exactly eager to find out.

"Pony? Ponyboy?" I call quietly. I don't know if anybody's around to hear me and attack so I try to stay quiet. I think I hear somebody moaning. "Pone? Pone!"

I round the corner and find the bottom of the poll and the lake in its entirety and see my little kid brother tied to the poll and covered head to toe in blood. I don't see anyone around, just my little bloody Pone.

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry. Come here, sweetie, are you okay? Oh, baby I – I." I choke and burst into tears, my arms wrapped around Pony's skinny body. The poor kid's barely conscious and it looks like he just took a beating. "C'mon. Let's get you outta here." I murmur, untying my little brother from the poll as Ponyboy starts crying hysterically.

I finally get him fully unbound and start to check over his wounds. He's still bleedin' pretty heavily and he has a black eye starting to show through.

"Oh, oh, baby, what happened?" I ask brushing his long hair out of his eyes.

I start to pick him up off the ground when I hear a lot of snapping twigs suddenly and ten figures armed with knives stepping out of the shadowy timber. I quickly place Ponyboy back on the ground and reach for my knife, knowing this isn't going to be a verbal fight.

"Why'd you take my kid brother?" I demand.

They don't respond and surround me in an even tighter circle.

"'Cause he deserved it." One of them growled.

"Excuse me? My brother hasn't done anything to deserve this. You deserve to go to Hell and I sure hope you do." I growl back.

One of the Socs jump at me and before I can even register what's happening, we're all fighting. I hear Pony yelling in pain and I try to get to him but I'm kicked in the head and sent into dizziness. Pone is spluttering and when I can glance up, I see four Socs on him in the water.

'_They're drowning him!'_ I realize and feel a new burst of energy surging through me as I try to get to my kid brother.

Another Soc jumps on me and I stab him with my knife. I don't know where it stuck but he screamed nonetheless. I try to scramble to my feet but another one pins me down. I see something huge in his hands and vaguely feel it crashing down on my head.

'_Pone…'_ I think before everything suddenly turns black and endless.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ So….cliffy! Sort of…__ I hope you liked it! I'm really sorry these chapters are so short but I like to get them to you guys regularly. With all of your reviews, favs and follow, you guys definitely deserve it! __ Thanks so much for the support! I'm so happy you like it! #PeaceoutGrease_


	6. Hard Seats

**Chapter 6:**_ Hard Seats_

_**A/N: **__Hi! What be up? As usual, probably going to be a short chapter. You know how it is being a writer, lots of books, lots of people waiting, lots of pressure (mostly from myself), lots of ideas. Churning them out quick, short & fast. I hope you like this one!_

* * *

Darry's POV:

"Mnhmmn," I moan my eyes fluttering open. _'Ponyboy! Where's Pony!'_

I glance around trying to remember what had happened and where my kid brother was.

"Ponyboy! Pony!" I scream crawling over to the lake where he'd last been. "Pony!" I find my kid brother lying face down in the lake, not moving.

I stumble as I pull him out of the lake. I roll him onto his back tapping his un-moving face, screaming. I do a mix between CPR and the Heimlich maneuver on my little brother, trying to force the water out of his lungs. A few minutes of this panic motions brings Pony spluttering back into the land of living.

"Oh Pony! Ponyboy, I'm so sorry! I'm so, so, so sorry, kiddo!" I sob cradling him close to me.

The poor kid is soaking wet and shaking like crazy. I mumble things to him as he cries. I glance over him and those Socs' really messed him up. He's cut and stabbed in multiple places, most of them have clotted already, and his face is all scratched and pale. For the next fifteen minutes, I hold him, trying to comfort him as he coughs wildly. He looks sick. His eyes are dull and only half-opened and it feels like he has a temperature. He says he's just hungry and that his head hurts. I know he's in more pain than that. When I stand, I can tell he doesn't trust himself on his feet so I scoop him up again and start for my truck.

"It's okay, Ponyboy. I'm gonna take you home and you're gonna be just fine." I carry him into the clearing, but I don't see the truck. "S***. Why the hell did they steal that old piece of crap?" I mutter angrily. That's the _only_ vehicle my whole family has. Not that other people won't give us rides, but it's nice not having to depend on other people for everything. Maybe Dallas will lend us one of his hot-rods until I can get enough money for a used one.

"Da-Darry? Is somethin' wrong?" he stutters, shaking harder. Man, that kid must be pretty d*** sick.

"No Ponyboy. Everything's fine. It's just gonna take a little longer gettin' home than I thought it would." I lie, partially.

"O-Oh, okay." He replies softly, laying his against my chest.

I sigh, take a quick look behind me and start walking down the road, keeping to the shoulder, not that there's any traffic. It probably close to two hours when we arrive at the fork in the road that only took me twenty minutes to drive down to that house. Yeah, it's goin' to be a _long_ night. It's pitch black dark outside now and I'm exhausted. I stop and collapse into a shallow ditch on the side of the road. Both of us are asleep within minutes, but I cannot fully succumb to sleep however. I must keep watch so no one hurts Ponyboy anymore. He's very sick and I wish I had a telephone to tell Soda, Dallas, Steve and Two-Bit where I am and how Ponyboy is. Yet I don't have a telephone, I don't have anything. No extra clothes, no food, no truck, no nothing. After hours more of watching and waiting, I can't help but slip into sleep.

"Hey, hey! Kid! C'mon, wake up! Hey!" I hear quietly but then it grows louder and someone's shaking my shoulder.

"Mhmmn," I groan as my eyes slowly open.

A man, young, maybe mid-twenties, is standing over us. A large truck is rumbling in park on the road.

"What's goin' on, kid? Why're you layin' in a ditch, boy?" he asks.

"My kid brother was stabbed and kidnapped by a bunch of Soc's. I finally found him a little ways down the road and when I came to, they'd stolen my truck. I'm just tryin' to walk back to a town, maybe catch a ride back home." I explain.

"You in a fight or somethin'?" he asks.

"Just a small one. My brother's hurt bad. I think he's getting sick."

"Yeah I can see." He replies helping me to my feet, as I scoop Ponyboy up.

"C'mon, hop in. I'm headin' for a town a few miles over there." He states pointing to the right, the opposite direction of home. But, hey, I don't have any other way to get home, though I'm not too fond of hitch-hiking.

"Thank you very much, sir." I reply, climbing into the passenger side still holding Ponyboy.

So here I am, riding in someone else's truck down the road at close to three in the morning, holding my kid brother who can barely stay awake. It's five by time we're dropped off in the next town. I find some food for me and Pone at a bar that's about to close and doesn't want to throw last night's food away. I find a pay phone and some change on the ground and call back to our house.

_Bring! Bring! Bring!_

"Mhm," someone grunts on the other end.

"Dally?" I ask.

"Darry! Why the hell haven't you called? You've been worryin' the s*** out of your kid brother, idiot!" Dallas yells at me, adding a few other adjectives after 'idiot.' I wince until he shuts up.

"I found Ponyboy." I answer quietly.

I can tell he's waiting for me to speak again, but I'm all choked up.

"Why the hell aren't you talking?!" Dally screams. "What the f***'s goin' on! Where are you?"

"Pon-Ponyboy's real bad off. He's bleeding pretty bad and they almost drowned him. We're in a little town pretty far away from you, a good six or seven hours. I'll try to get him home tonight."

"Dal is that Dare? Let me talk to him, please. Please Dally!" I hear Sodapop in the background.

"Hey, cut it out. Bug off." Dally growls shooing him away I assume. "So, you'll be home tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll try, Dally. Hey, make sure Soda gets to work today and Two-Bit gets to school. Don't tell Soda how bad Pone is alright? He doesn't need to worry about it. Okay?"

"You think I'm your babysitter or somthin' don't you? Fine, I won't and I will. Gotta go, wrangle your little babies up and ready for the day then light up, maybe down a few beers."

"Dally! Don't get yourself in trouble alright? I – I need you, Dal." I press.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be waiting for you tonight."

"Yeah, I'll try." And the conversation ends. Ponyboy lays on a bench looking awful. "C'mon kiddo, let's get you home." I murmur scooping him up again.

He moans in pain and closes his eyes once more. I walk down the backwards holding my thumb out and Ponyboy, hoping for somebody to stop. One man does and takes us to another town in the right direction this time. While we're waiting for someone else to stop, a car on the other side of the road slows to a stop, yelling something at me. It's a nice car, I notice. Real tuff.

"Hey! You need a ride?" the young driver asks.

He can't be more than twenty years old and dumber than a doornail. I'm just holding my thumb out with a fifteen year old boy in my arms waiting for a ride. No doubt a Soc, but at least one with a bit of compassion. Ponyboy's growing heavy in my one arm I'm carrying him in. He's getting to be a little big for me to carry like this. He's fifteen years old and at least one hundred and ten pounds, too big for me to carry but I'd do anything for him. He's my little Ponyboy.

"Where're you headin'?" I ask.

"Back to Tulsa, what 'bout you?"

"Yes, that's where I'm headin'. Can you spare me a ride?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure. Hop in. Kid has to go in the back. I ain't like it too much when there's too many people in the front." He says.

"Oh, okay." I reply, laying Ponyboy down in the back seat. I climb into the front seat and we start off down the road, in the wrong direction might I add. "Hey, you said you were goin' back to Tulsa."

"Ain't mean that's what I meant." He says pulling a heater out from under his seat, pressing it against my head, flicking the safety off.

I try to lunge for Pony to get us out of the car, but the man smacks me in the head with his gun, causing my vision to blur.

"You're not goin' anywhere." He growls.

At that moment, I realize that Ponyboy and me are suddenly hostages held at gunpoint and there is nothing I can do about it.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Thanks so much for reading this chapter! Really hoped you liked it! I know, lots of drama. __ Please, please, please review! #PeaceoutGrease_


	7. Lies and Panic Don't Mix

**Chapter 7: **_ Lies and Panic Don't Mix_

_**A/N:**__ Alright, this chapter is short and evil. Forgive me! I promise the next one will be posted in a day or two! So PLEASE don't freak too much! __**Please please please: **__**REVIEW!**__ You know I am very thankful for all of you that do! __. Thanks again!_

* * *

Sodapop's POV:

Man, Dally sure gets on my nerves sometimes. He's only a year older than me and I certainly wish I could take him on but I'm a bit worried that he'd kill me in a second. Why he won't let me talk to _my_ older brother, I don't know. Once Dal hangs up, I'm madder than Hell at him. I start yelling at him, maybe pushing him a little too hard.

"Who'd you think you're talkin to?!" He shouts, spinning around from the telephone.

I shrink back suddenly and the whole house falls silent. Pretty much the whole gang is there drinking, smoking or just bummin' around.

"You better shut up, boy. Shut the hell up 'fore I break your neck." Dally growls, stepping even closer to me.

I make a quick glance of eye contact with him before darting around Dally and running into me and Pony's room unable to stop my tears. I slam the door and fling myself onto the bed completely sobbing. I can't help it. I miss my brothers and no one's telling me anything! Everyone knows everything but me! I have this awful feeling that things aren't good at all, but how can I know when no one's talking to me! Dally and Steve are in a heated argument in the kitchen and are screaming some unpleasant words at each other, mostly four letter words. When I hear someone walking towards the room, I bury myself under the covers. I know it's an immature thing to do, but right now, I don't want to get slapped or yelled at or talked to. I just want to be left alone. The door opens with a little body slamming and I try to feign sleep under the sheets. It doesn't work. I realize that it's Dally when he places his hand on my curled up self beneath the covers.

"Hey, kid. Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to flip on you." He waits for my response and doesn't get one on purpose. "C'mon, please?" he tries.

I start whimpering and before I know it, I'm full out blubbering again. It's really sort of embarrassing even if Dal can't see me. He pulls the covers off me and actually starts rubbing my back saying that everything'll be alright and that he'll take care of me no matter what happens. He sits on the bed and drags me into his lap while I'm still crying like a fool.

"Hey, shhhh, shhhh, it's okay. It's alright. It'll be fine, kid." He murmurs.

My crying finally settles into whimpers again and I'm real embarrassed. "Sorry." I keep mumbling over and over.

"Aw, it's alright, kid. Quit apologizing. It's fine." He says stroking my hair.

"Thanks Dal." I say again.

"Yeah, yeah, you can shut up now. I know you're worried about your bros but it's gonna be fine, ya hear? Now your old bro wants you to go to work today, alright? I'll call you and Steve if Darry calls again or comes home, so don't worry about it. He said he'll try to get home by tonight, but it might be morning or the next night. C'mon kid, you should probably um, get ready for uh, work." He states looking at my only article of clothing: my boxers.

"Yeah, I guess." I say climbing out of Dally's lap and starting towards the bathroom.

He grabs my arm suddenly, turning me around. "Hey, you dig okay, kid."

I smile a little bit and he lets me take a shower and get dressed for work. Steve does the same. He drives us to work and Dally grudgingly takes Two-Bit to school before crashing back at our house. The whole day's boring and I really, really want to go home. I feel like I'm goin' to puke all day I'm so nervous. What if they don't come home tonight? What if something goes wrong? I can't stop thinking about it all day. I think I'm going insane.

**#Outsiders _ #Grease**

Darry's POV:

That stupid Soc is driving like a blasted fool, yellin' things at me and pointing the heater all over the place. I'm afraid that it'll misfire and kill somebody. We arrive at a warehouse in back alley where Ponyboy is dragged out and hit all the way to an entrance. I'm fighting the Soc that's attacking me trying to stop me from getting to my kid-brother. Big mistake on his part. I kicked that fool right where it hurts. Sent him whimpering back behind a dumpster. Then I recognize David and a few of the other Socs a second before they slam a crow-bar down on my head.

I come to in the warehouse. I don't see Ponyboy anyway. My hands are tied behind my back with rope and I'm sitting up against a wall. I immediately start trying to untie my hands as a few of the Socs' are drinking beer in a dark corner.

"Where's my kid-brother." I demand loudly.

They stumble over to me, cussing up a storm. I repeat my question, louder and more aggressive.

"What'd ya mean 'where' Grease? You mean where we dumped his body?"

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Cliffy! Say what now?! Yeah, yeah, yeah, I already said I was sorry. __ I really am too. I __**WILL**__ post the next chapter very, very, shortly. Promise! Anyway, please REVIEW! __ #PeaceoutGrease_


	8. Hopes and Pains

**Chapter 8:**_ Hopes and Pains_

_**A/N:**__ Hi! Here's another action-packed, dramatic, yet sadly short, chapter! I hope you enjoy it though! Please, please, please review! Favs and follows are great too! Thanks for everything guys! It makes me so happy to see how many of you are reading! I really hope you like this chapter! Please R&R! _

* * *

Darry's POV:

"What d'ya mean 'his body'?" I demand.

"What d'ya think I mean, Grease?" David growls.

Tears start welling in my eyes. No, this can't be happening. My little Ponyboy can't be dead. How-how the hell can I tell Sodapop?! I have to see him; Pony I mean. Dead or alive, I have to see him.

"Let me see him." I say, tears still growing but my fingers are frantically working to untie the ropes.

"Now Darrel, why would I let you see him? No, what I'm going to do is keep you here while we go out and find Mr. Sodapop Curtis, bring him back here and let you watch while we kill him and then kill you." David explains calmly.

"No!" I shout angrily. "No! Don't you dare touch Sodapop. I'll – I'll stay here but you better not get even close to Soda." I try to negotiate.

They can't kill Soda! He's so young. He still has so much life ahead of him. And how the hell do they even know about Soda or know where we live? Then I see another Soc rifling through my wallet. Joy. That's how they found out about my name and Sodapop since my ID and both boys' insurance cards are there.

"Ah, we have a negotiator on our hands, do we?" one of them says sneakily.

"Please, just let me see my kid-brother." I push.

"C'mon David, what's it going to hurt? The kid's dead anyway."

The Soc help me to my feet and the rope around my hands is nearly broken. I can tell David's not real happy 'bout it, but they lead me deeper and deeper into the warehouse. I'm getting jumpy about being in the belly of the beast. We round the corner into a large empty room with a few windows. I notice that two of the windows are broken.

A small, dark, little hump lies motionless in the far corner, near one of the broken windows. A large lump is growing rapidly in my throat and tears drip down my face.

'_God no, no, not Pone. Not Pony.'_ "Pony? Ponyboy! No, sweetie, no," I choke out walking over to him.

As I'm walking closer, my baby brother's handsome features grow clearer. How could this happen? The kid was only fifteen! Oh my little Pone! Tears are falling him. My elbow manages to roll him over onto his back. I gasp. Blood is caked on his hair, arms, legs and even through his shirt on his stomach. For some reason, Ponyboy doesn't look dead to me. In fact, I think I can see his chest rising.

"Pony? Ponyboy? You with me, kiddo? C'mon sweetie, can you hear me?" I ask real quiet.

Ponyboy starts to moan a bit and start to cry even harder.

"Hey!" one of the Socs yell at me. "Get over here!" he yells, all of them pulling out knives. David whips out a gun.

'_S***'_ I think.

"Darrel, step away from the kid." He commands, cocking the gun, ready to fire any second.

"Make me." I growl, waiting to be rushed.

Oh they rushed, alright. I was just faster. I brake the rope, throw a few punches before scooping up Ponyboy and running like hell for the window. I bust the window open a little more and take off, carrying Pony in front of my chest like a baby monkey clinging to its mother. For gunshots sound. One whizzes past my right ear. Pony is coming around just as the other three bullets slam into my body. The adrenaline is racing so fast through me I only feel the impact that pushes me forward. I keep running down the road and back alleys. _**Then**_ I feel the pain and let out a small scream, but keep going. A bullet is lodged between my right shoulder blade and my muscle, another in my back and the third I felt rip through my abdomen. Pony's out cold again. I have to slow to a walk. I can hardly breathe. My vision is blurring. I think we've left those Socs far behind. I'm sucking for air and I hurry out onto the road, needing someone to help us. Ponyboy has been sick and injured for almost three days and I've been shot. Blood is everywhere, from me and Pone. I'm cold and shivering and queasy _and_ light-headed. I-I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. We're on the main drag but at dusk, no one seems to want to pick up two bloody brothers who desperately need a ride to the hospital.

"C'mon, why can't somebody just stop?!" I ask breathlessly.

A truck whizzes past me dangerously close to hitting me. My vision turns black and I feel myself crumbling to the ground, still cradling Pony while slipping into a world unknown.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I know, it's short! I'm so sorry! I really hope you like it though! Please, please, please review & fav or follow if you haven't already! Thanks again!_


	9. Saved by a Stranger

**Chapter 9 –**_ Saved by a Stranger_

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Hi! This chapter is going to be longer than the past eight or so. __ I think there'll just be a few more chapters and this story will be finished. I am so grateful for all of the reviews, favs and follows. Thank you so much! I hope you will enjoy this chapter! Please R&R! Thanks!_

Darry's POV:

My eyes flutter open and slowly register where I am. Apparently, I'm in a hospital. How the hell I got there, I have no clue. Ponyboy! God, I gotta find Ponyboy. Is he okay? Where is he?! I have to see him! Now! I roll out of the bed, or so I try before a nurse comes rushing in telling me to stay still. That ain't happenin', I gotta see my kid brother, I tell her. She asks for his name so she can check on him and when I tell her, she keeps askin'! She thought that wasn't his real name! Now I got a problem with that. She asked for a name, I told her and she thought I was lying about it. Who the hell lies about a d*** name? He's _my_ brother! Anyway, she comes back and I'm out of bed struggling to get out of my hospital gown. I really don't want to walk around with my boxers on but I can't find my shirt anywhere. I just settle for my jeans, which looking at now, are pretty blood-stained. My back hurts and the stitches in my abdomen where the bullet went all the way through make me queasy.

"Mr. Curtis!" the nurse exclaims.

I turn around to face her and boy she doesn't look real thrilled with me.

"Sit down right now sir."

"How is he? Where's Ponyboy? Is he okay? Is he going to be okay? I need to see him!" I exclaim.

The nurse simply sighs begins to answer me. "Ponyboy Curtis is emitted in this hospital and is currently resting in the children's post-op ward."

"Post-op? As in he had surgery?" I ask mortified. My little Pony having surgery all alone with no one there to comfort him when he wakes up? That's awful!

"Yes, as soon as he was brought in we had to perform an immediate surgery to try to repair his broken ribs and the internal bleeding. After a few days, he should begin to recover." She says.

"Where are we? How far away from Tulsa are we?" I demand.

"Tulsa? Well honey, that's a good two hours away from here, darling." She states.

"Can me and my brother be discharged tonight and go into the hospital in Tulsa tomorrow morning? I really, really need to get home. I haven't had contact with my family for, for days and I really need to see them as soon as possible."

"Well Mr. Curtis, I wouldn't recommend it but if you absolutely promise to go straight to the hospital in the morning I suppose I could discharge both of you but how would you get back to Tulsa? You did not drive here." She points out.

"Uh, is whoever who brought us here still here?" I ask.

"Mr. Cathren? Yes, I believe he is still finishing the paper work the police gave him downstairs. Why?"

"Maybe he could spare us a ride home but if not, then I can call one of my friends and he'll pick us up." I say gingerly walking out into the hall shirtless off to find Pone.

"Well alright. I'll give you the discharge papers when you're downstairs. Your brother's room is 314. Hand the nurse at the door this and then come down to fill out the paperwork." She instructs handing me a piece of paper.

I nod my head and set off to fetch Ponyboy. I hand the paper to the nurse outside the door who looks at me in disapproval before letting me in. I can't help but gasp when I see my little Ponyboy. He look awful. Pale, limp and very small in the large bed. An I.V. is in his arm and he starts to wake when I gently tug some new clothes on him.

"D-Darry?" he stutters.

"Hey Pone. It's okay, sweetie. You're going to be just fine, baby. I love you so much Ponyboy. I'm going to take you home, okay?" I murmur, calming him down.

He settles limply into my arms when I pick him up and take him downstairs to finish the paper work and see if this Mr. Cathren can take us home. As it turns out, he lives right on the West Side and will be "happy to take you boys home". Mr. Cathren helps us into his car. Me in the front seat, Ponyboy in the back. We ride in silence for a few miles before I finally work up enough courage to ask what happened between this evening and midnight tonight.

"Well son, you sure you're up for a long story?" He asks.

I nod my head. "We have at least two hours, if you don't mind I mean."

"Alright, well I was driving down that road real set on getting back to Tulsa. But as I was lookin' out the window I saw some kid lying in the road. I drove right by thinkin' it was just some kid that had passed out from having an early swing at the beer can but I realized if that was true, you wouldn't have been by yourself. Your friends would've been around you or at least nearby. I turned around and raced back. I jumped out and found that there were two of you. Your brother was real sick but you poor kid had bullets in your back. I got you both to hospital as soon as I could. Tell you the truth, I wasn't quite sure that your brother was alive by the time a few nurses helped me carry you two inside. I'm glad you're both going to be okay. It's awful the things kids do to each other these days." He explains.

I nod again. "Thanks again. I don't know what would've happened to us if you hadn't turned around. Thanks." I say genuinely.

"Ah, it's no big deal. Hey how old are you anyway?"

"Twenty-one." I answer.

"Oh," he replies.

For the next hour he rattles on about his family, his kids, his job, and everything else that I don't really care about. I'm almost asleep by the time I realize we're almost at our house. I tell him when we're about to miss the driveway and he helps me carry Ponyboy up the porch steps.

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate it." I say taking Pone in my arms, opening the front door.

"It wasn't a problem, Darrel. I'm happy to help you kids out. Take care, ya hear?" he says nodding to me.

"Will do. Thanks again." I answer stepping into the house.

It's practically three in the morning and as soon as I open the front door, Dallas rushes up to me, glancing in horror at me and Ponyboy before dragging us in.

"Are you okay? Is he okay? God, what the hell happened to you two? Why didn't you call me?!" he exclaims sitting me down on the couch, Pony slumped beside me.

I just nod. I can hardly think I'm so tired! "I'm – We're fine for now. Just let me sleep alright?" I say standing and trying to carry Ponyboy to his room.

"Darry?! What the hell happened to you?! Were you, shot?" he asks pointing to the two sets of stitches on my back. "What the f***! Who were the son of the b*****? If they're alive by the time I'm done with 'em they sure as hell will wish they were dead." He growls with pure malice in his voice.

"Dallas, settle down. Just help me get Ponyboy in his bed please. Where's Sodapop?"

"He's in your bed. The kid was hysterical when you didn't come back. It took me half the day to get him back to sleep." Dallas answers taking Ponyboy from my arms.

I forget how strong that kid is sometimes. He practically picks me up too and get both of us to Pony's room, laying Pone on his bed and me beside him. He covers both of us up with the sheets and leaves the room to bring me some things I asked for. I notice that Dally shuts the door very tightly behind him. A few minutes later, I hear Sodapop's high voice whining and crying at Dally. Dallas says a few quiet things to him before there are footsteps leading away from the room. He opens the door a few minutes later with an armful of things.

"Dal you really didn't need to get all that."

"Really? So you were just going to get up and run a marathon to all this crap by yourself, right? I'd like to see you try Darrel." He states.

I can only sigh and let Dally take care of us for now. The next few days pass as a blur. I will not let Sodapop see either one of us and I'm taking care of Ponyboy pretty much by myself. He's woken up a few times and he seems to be getting better. I have to go back to the hospital in a week to have the stitches taken out but things change one morning. Dallas comes on to check on us and stop dead in his tracks in the doorway. Ponyboy is getting real sick again. His fever is high and I guess he looks real bad to Dal too.

"I gotta take him to the hospital." I say starting to scoop my limp, hot little brother up off his bed. Ponyboy moans but doesn't open his eyes.

"Take my car." Dally says helping me out of the house. Over the past few days I've told Dallas everything that happened when I was trying to find Ponyboy and bring him home.

"Which one?" I ask smiling a little bit. Dal has, oh I don't know, like twenty cars.

The kid flashes me a half-smile and says, "The one in the driveway, stupid."

I nod as he helps me and Ponyboy into the car. "Take care, ya hear? Call me if you need anything." He says shutting the door.

I nod again and pull out of the driveway. At the hospital, the nurses rush him into a room to start antibiotics and hydrating him. Poor Pone. I call Dallas that night and tell him I have to stay at the hospital with Pony for a few more days. He tells me that Sodapop is pretty depressed and really just wants to see us but I can't let him see me and Pone like this. I'm the one to blame for what happened to our little brother and I can't let him get hurt like this again. I have to protect him better. He could've died and it would've been all my fault! Three days later Ponyboy is discharged and feeling much better. They took the stitches out of my back while I was there too. I help Pony walk into the house and as soon as I step through the front door Sodapop rushes at us. Hugging and sobbing. Poor baby. I hug and kiss him while he cries and Pony does the same but he's a little too weak to keep standing.

"Hold on Sodapop. Let me get Pone to bed and I'll come out and be with you little buddy." I say.

I lay Ponyboy down into his bed and before I walk out of his room to be with Sodapop, I hear a knock on the front door. Who the hell knocks on our front door? It's always unlocked. A nervous feeling grows into my stomach as I walk to answer the door. I nearly choke when I open it.

"Mr. Darrel Curtis?" a woman asks.

I nod my head.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Sleshinger. I'm with the State."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Cliffy! Sort of! One more chapter left I think! Thanks so much for reading! Please review! Also please keep everyone in the Palestine, Israel and Gaza area in your prayers as well as the Malaysian Boeing 777 that appears to have crashed near the Ukraine Russian border that was flying from Amsterdam to Kuala Lumpur. Thank you!_


	10. Pleading for Justice

**Chapter 10 –**_Pleading for Justice_

_**A/N:**__ Hi guys! This will sadly be the last chapter of this book. __ I'm so thankful for all of the reviews, favs, and follows. You guys have been amazing. Thank you so much! Guess what! Since today is July 22, it's me and Ponyboy's birthday!__ So Happy Birthday to us! Yay! __ Anyway, I hope you like this last chapter! Thanks again and please tell me what you thought of it! Thanks!_

* * *

Darry's POV:

"Mr. Darrel Curtis?" the woman at the door asks.

I nod my head.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Sleshinger. I'm with the State."

"Uh, come in." I say opening the door wider and showing her to the living room.

We are very, _very_ lucky. Dally and I cleaned up the place last night real well and it hasn't been touched since then. I can tell she's impressed.

"It's, very nice in here Mr. Curtis." She says jotting notes down.

"Thank you. Can I help you with something? Is there a particular reason the State sent someone here?" I ask just as Sodapop rounds the corner his mouth open ready to say something to me but he quickly shuts it and slips back to his room.

"Mr. Curtis, we have been in contact with the hospitals both you and Ponyboy had been emitted into. Would you like to explain to me why your brother sustained severe injuries and was missing from home for almost five days without your parental guardianship?" she pushes.

I stare at her not believing what I'm hearing.

"That's what I thought." She says. "I'm going to have to ask Ponyboy to pack a bag of necessities and come with me."

"What?! No, Mrs. Sleshinger that's not what happened at all." I rebuke.

"So tell me what _did_ happen, Darrel."

"He was attacked after school in the back parking lot by a gang of kids from the West Side. They stabbed him and kidnapped him, taking him to a large estate about five hours from here." I start.

"Where were you when this happened? Why weren't you with him?" she interrupts.

"Where was I? It was after school, on their property! I don't follow my little brother around while he's in school and when he steps out of their doors, I don't expect him to be drug to the back parking lot, stabbed and kidnapped! Mrs. Sleshinger, I have a job that I have to uphold. I have a family that I have to support. I am doing everything that I possibly can to protect Ponyboy but when he is in school and on school property, I trust them to be responsible and protect his wellbeing. As soon as I saw it was getting very close to his curfew and he was still not home, me and another friend of mine went out looking for him. Ponyboy did not contact me to say that he was going to go to a friend's house after school like is required if he does so we went to last place he was last seen, which was at school. There we found his backpack and jacket, both covered in blood, laying in the back lot. We went knocking door to door to ask if anyone had seen any suspicious cars driving out of the lot and we followed the trail of sightings. I picked up on it the next morning and drove for hours on this back country road until I did indeed find Ponyboy. There we were attacked again. They almost drowned him. When we were both conscious again and trying to get out of there, I saw that they had stolen my truck. I started walking home, carrying Ponyboy 'cause he was too sick and injured to stand. A guy stopped and picked us up, taking us to a town and we continued to get rides that would take us back to Tulsa until one man who we know to be part of the gang that attacked Ponyboy in the first place and continued to harm us, held us at gunpoint, took us to a warehouse and proceeded to tell me that my brother was dead and was thrown in a dumpster. Now he was almost dead but I managed to get us both out of there but I was shot three times in my back trying to escape them. Another man picked both of us up and took us to a nearby hospital where we were treated and discharged that night, taken home by the same man and we have been recovering ever since." I explain.

"There are records of Ponyboy being treated at this hospital as well." She states.

"Yes, I had to take him there. He was beginning to get sick again from the infection he had previously and I had to have my stitches taken out."

"I see. Ponyboy still needs to come with me."

"Ma'am please, you don't understand! He was attacked, stabbed and kidnapped right after school! Kids were still going home when it happened! None of this was his fault. He did nothing to provoke the Socs. I did everything I could to get him home as fast as possible. We didn't have anything to do in this except being the victims of extreme gang violence." I press.

I can't have Ponyboy taken away from me. He's only fifteen! Sodapop would be devastated not to mention myself. It wasn't his fault.

"Well, Mr. Curtis, you are bringing up some valid points. I will discuss this matter further with the State and if Ponyboy does in fact need to be removed from your care, we will be back." She says standing.

I lead her to the door, nodding. At least she's considering what I said. That's always a plus, right? Soda and Dallas emerge from Ponyboy's room, walking up to confront me. I guess they weren't going to let her take Pone even if she wanted to.

"What'd she say?" Sodapop asks.

"Well, I told her what happened and she said the State will consider the circumstances and they'll be back if they want to take him."

"They can't have him." Soda states. "He's my kid brother and they ain't gonna take 'em away from us."

"I sure hope not." I answer.

The next few days pass quietly. The gang visits us and Dallas is still living here. I don't mind though. I don't ask him to, but he gives me part of his paycheck every week. I'm not quite sure where he's working, but he's getting money from somewhere and I'm not exactly about to turn it down. After two week, Ponyboy is doing a lot better. He's up and walking around again but I still won't let him go to school. Two-Bit brings home his work everyday. Even after three weeks the State still doesn't show up again. I hope we're out of the woods and Ponyboy will stay with us. They actually call one day saying that Ponyboy will continue to be under my guardianship unless something else happens. We throw a small party that night and the whole gang is thrilled. Maybe thing will turn out all right after all.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Thanks so much for reading! Please, please, please review! Well, that's it! I hope you liked it! __ Thanks again! #PeaceoutGrease!_


End file.
